Stay High
by PinkFloydLady7
Summary: Passing a bowl that's ashed. Everyone's done it.. you just pass it to who ever's next when you know damn well they're prolly gonna inhale a mouth full of ash... why don't we warn them...? because we're toooooo high.
1. Chapter 1

_A bit of a refresh. Tell me what you think._

'_Girlfriend in a Coma by The Smiths'_

Chapter 1

"I want Samuel L Jackson, Morgan Freeman, and the guy from the Allstate commercial to tell me a bedtime story. Yeah."

Demyx eyed him for a second, a funny smile plastered on his face. He averted his gaze from the redhead to the silver haired boy. He grabbed the piece from Axel and took a hit…sorta.

"I feel like…I'm smoking the air," Demyx said as he tried taking another hit.

"You mean breathing," Riku looked at him with a 'you're a moron' look.

"Oh yeah," Demyx smiled.

Riku rolled his eyes then looked back at Axel, who was putting ice in his bong. Axel's eyes flickered over to Demyx, who was packing the piece with his own dope. Axel smiled at the sight and then focused back on his own dope. He picked up the lighter and lit the greens that were in the stem. He inhaled and then removed the stem, causing the smoke to rise up. He continued to inhale until most of it was gone.

He handed it over to Riku, his eyes closed. Riku smirked as he took it from him and repeated what he did. Axel exhaled slowly, his lips slowly forming into a dopey smile. They both turned their heads at Demyx's sudden outburst of laughter. Riku raised an eyebrow and Axel giggled.

"What's…*cough* so funny?" Riku asked.

"Pfft," Demyx laughed. "We're high stupid. Everything's funny."

"Scandalous bitch you are Demyx," Axel giggled.

"I have to shit." Riku got up and headed for the bathroom.

Axel's half-lidded eyes now matched his carpet and drapes, his body ones if ya get me. He glanced over at Demyx, who was just staring at nothing. Wasn't he laughing a while ago?

Axel adjusted himself by sitting up and leaning closer to the coffee table. He began rolling a nice blunt. It took him a good few minutes to realize how quiet it was.

"Demyx….play some music will ya?"

"You want me to play….or the radio to play?"

Axel smiled.

"Surprise me."

Riku walked back into the room, rubbing his nose, as Demyx began fiddling with Axel's acoustic guitar.

"You guys interested in frying?"

"Hmm…I'm down," Axel said as he began licking the blunt to seal it.

"Demyx?"

He pondered for a second…."How much?"

"15 a tab…it's cheaper if I get a large amount."

"Cool. Let's do it," Demyx grinned.

Axel placed his finished blunt in between his dry lips as he grabbed his lighter from the coffee table.

"You got any candy?" Demyx asked.

Axel handed Riku the blunt as he reached under the coffee table and pulled out a white groceries bag filled with old Halloween candy, candy he bought yesterday, and trash from being too lazy to find a the trash bin.

"Mmm Pixie Stix," Demy smiled as he pulled out like ten of 'em.

Axel stood and yelped when he tripped on his cat. The cat hissed at him and then jumped out the window.

"Fucking a…"

Riku flicked on the TV and the X-box 360. He played a random episode of Dilbert.

"Stop making noise Demyx," Riku said as the show began.

Demyx frowned as he stopped playing the guitar.

"I've never seen that show," Axel said as he came back from the kitchen, a bottle of water at hand.

Everyone burst into a fit of giggles as Alice picked up Wally and used him to clean to coffee mess he made.

"'Ello?" Axel answered his cell phone with a mouth full of chocolate.

"_Yo Axel, bring me the car, or give me a ride."_

"Ughhhhhh….whyy?"

"_Mine's at the shop, I have to be at work in 20."_

"And you're calling me right now? You could've given me a heads up man."

"_Just hurry asshole."_

Axel closed his phone after Reno clicked. He sighed and then began his search for the car keys.

"What are you doing?" Demyx asked.

"…the car…keys.."

"Where you going?" Riku asked as he moved out of his way.

"Reno needs the car. Wanna go for a ride?"

Riku and Demyx agreed by standing up and walking towards the door. He found the keys in the damn cat's bed. He groaned as he stood and made his way to the door.

"Quit walking like a zombie Riku," Demyx giggled. He immediately stopped when Riku turned to glare at him.

Axel rubbed his eyes as he got into the car. He turned the key making the engine come to life. Riku sat in the passenger seat while Demyx slouched in the back by himself. Riku turned the radio on as Axel pulled out of the drive way rather slowly. As they came to a stop light, Axel fetched for his eye drops from his pocket. He squirted a few drops into each eye and then tossed it over to Riku, who tossed over to Demyx.

Reno was waiting impatiently once they made it to his pad. Axel rolled down his window as he stopped right next to him.

"How much?" Axel smirked.

"Fuck you guys took long…and you smell," Reno said as he jumped into the back.

He gave Demyx a look of disgust as Demyx greeted him with a cheery smile.

"Why'd you bring retard here?"

Demyx quit smiling. "Ahh phooey, I'm getting sick of being polite to y'all. Just cause I'm still in high school, it's no reason to pick on me."

Reno mouthed the word 'wow' as he buckled up.

"Reno why you gotta pick on my friends?" Axel said as he pulled out of the driveway.

"I have to be at work in 7 minutes."

"Apologize to Demyx and I'll speed up."

"Don't apologize!" Demyx said with big eyes.

"I'm sorry kiddo."

Axel smirked as he stepped on the gas. Demyx squealed as he held on for dear life. Reno rolled his eyes as he pulled out his iPhone. Riku has been smoking his shitty Camel's quietly this whole time.

Once Reno was dropped off, Axel decided to drive to the mall. It was Saturday; this was how all three of them usually spent their weekends. Sometimes a head was added or subtracted.

Axel and Riku both go to the community college that's ten minutes away. They met Demyx, who's still in high school, at a party. He's, how Axel say's "Down para su mierda", which means down for your shit. Riku has his own apartment, so Axel and Demyx moved in together. Demyx just turned 18, but he's an adult since he was 15. He was emancipated from his parents. He was tired of their bullshit and called it quits.

Riku's parents are filthy rich. Once he got the chance, he grabbed a handful of cash and moved out. He hasn't contacted his parents since he left. He now works at a café that's across the street from his apartment.

Axel moved out once he had saved enough money. He's been working since he was 15; he fixed things for people, did favors, worked under the table. He never liked the idea of having a stable job. After much thought he said 'what the heck, I'll just be a dealer.'He was out of the house before he hit the big one eight.

And so…another weekend, another trip to the mall.

"If I were to go to a town square, cover myself in gasoline, and burn myself in protest of the drug war I would be labeled a crazy person driven mad by the illegal narcotics I abused. However if I did the same thing in the name of religion I would be a martyr and hero…"

Riku stared at him with bloodshot eyes from across the table. Demyx turned to face Axel, who sat next to him. They sat in the middle of the food court at the mall.

"And I'm the one who's high," Demyx finished saying.

Axel blinked and took a sip from his icee. "Dude…are you a spy or something? You're fucking crazy."

"Okay so ima buy the tabs tonight, so cough up some cash," Riku butted in.

"I am NOT a spy okay….I'm a fry cook."

Demyx works at a burger joint near Riku's apartment. On a good day, he flips over 200 patties…or so.

"Random curiosity, do you have any friends besides us?" Axel asked.

Demyx tapped his chin… "A few yeah…I haven't seen anyone though."

"Why?" Riku asked.

"He's been helping me sell and worked full time at the burger joint this past week."

"Just drop out of school," Riku suggested.

"Yeah spend more time with me," Axel grinned.

Axel and Demyx really hit it off when they met. For a while they liked each other. They ended up deciding to remain friends, but the feelings remained…sort of.

After the mall, they headed home. Later that night Riku showed up with 5 tabs. Axel and Demyx were both handed one.

"How does this work?" Demyx asked.

"Let it sit on your tongue for a while. Eventually you'll just eat it."

This was Demyx's first time and Axel's second. Riku's millionth probably.

The body high was like cotton. It felt giddy. Everything seemed to be moving so quickly. Axel and Riku watched Demyx being all scandalous. Axel had drunk about three beers so he was melted onto the couch. Riku had drunk a 40oz. He was around the same as Axel.

"ahhh!...why does my head hurt so much?"

"It may feel like that your first time," Riku said quietly.

"Fuck acid. This ain't worth it. Fuck your acid!"

Axel began laughing. He couldn't help it. It was SO funny!

After a while Demyx quieted down and began looking around, while holding on to his throbbing head. Axel started playing The Smiths from his Xbox.

"Oh man.."

Demyx's eyes were wide and dilated. He was sitting on the coffee table staring at Riku and Axel. Riku was hunched forward with a can of beer in his hand, looking back at Demyx. Axel was leaned back against the couch staring lazily at Demyx.

"Everything is moving funny…everything is breathing.." Demyx whispered.

Everything had a strobe like motion. Every scene his eyes were capturing was moving so fast. The world was spinning.

Demyx looked down under the couch. The shadow underneath it began spreading…it slowly morphed into a hand and grabbed onto Axel's boot. Demyx gasped and flew backwards and off the table.

Demyx.

"I'm losing my mind!" He yelled as he ran into the kitchen.

Riku.

"Demyx put the knife down."

"NO!"

Axel.

"GIRLFRIEND IN A COMA I KNOW, I KNOW, IT'S SEEERRIIOUSS!" Axel sang.

Riku tackled Demyx down, who ended up stabbing the back of the couch.

They were probably the greatest friends ever.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Slow down you crazy child.."_

Roxas lazily glared at his radio alarm clock; blaring music and the digits 7:30. "I hate you Billy Joel," he grumbled.

Roxas turned to face the window by his bed. There was a tree just outside the window, which was convenient as hell for midnight sneakout's. Roxas looked out and saw his brother Cloud leaving to work. They both hated each other and wouldn't mind if they disappeared from each other's lives. He watched him 'til he started the car and disappeared from the street. Roxas turned back to face his room and sat on the edge of his bed. He moaned as he stretched his sleepy limbs. He picked at his eyes crusts and rubbed off the dry saliva near his mouth.

"_Vienna waits for you.."_

Roxas turned, realizing his radio was still on. He reached over and punched it quiet. He then sat against his headboard. His body was buzzing. He realized he was still drunk…sorta.

"ROXAS!"

He groaned as he heard his mom head downstairs to make breakfast. Now he wouldn't be able to avoid her. He had at least 20 missed calls from her last night. He sighed as he walked over to his closet. Normally he would shower, but he got home around 3 am and did that. It's a bit of a hassle, especially if you're crossfaded.

He reached for his brown pants and slid them over his boxer briefs. He pulled off his white t-shirt and scratched his bare stomach as he looked for another. He decided on a plain dark red shirt. He pulled it over his head and then tucked it in. For no apparent reason, he just liked tucking in his shirt.

He gave the clock a quick glance before going on all fours looking for his shoes. It was only 8 am. Since he didn't have a first period, he didn't have class until 9:20. He would really LOVE to smoke and grab some grub before he went to class. He could already feel the headache approaching… He quickly hopped into his shoes and put on his belt.

He cleaned up in the bathroom across the hall, grabbed his sweater, and was about to head out when…

"Where in god's name were you? I spent the entire night calling you."

The bags under her eyes were horrible. Her messy bun made her look even more pissed off. Her name is Quistis. She's usually a gorgeous woman, despite her age, but not when she's this pissed off.

Roxas looked from side to side, trying to think of an explanation.

"Uhm…I got…lost," he mumbled. "Anywho, I must get to school!"

He pushed past her and walked back into his room.

"Your brother called, he forgot his lunch so he's coming back. He'll be giving you a ride to school and he needs to talk to you about this behavior: coming home late, smelling horrible…"

Roxas stared at her as she kept talking and talking. He slowly reached for the doorknob and then just tossed the door close. He giggled as he heard his mom stomp off while cursing and still talking.

He skipped over to his closet and shoved all his drugs and goodies into his bag. For now, he had to sell everything, or bury it. Since he was in trouble, Cloud would probably search his room once he got home.

He heard a car pull up.

"Shit!"

He quickly walked over to his window. Cloud was already through the gate opening the front door. He pulled on his backpack straps and opened his window. He reached over to grab onto the tree branch. He ended up slipping from moving too fast and just fell all the way down. He quickly limped over to his bicycle, kicked the gate open and pedaled away as fast as he could.

"Roxas!" Clouds voice was kinda scary.

He only pedaled harder and made his way towards Demyx's place. He took the riverbed so his brother wouldn't be able to follow.

Demyx was his dealer, sort of. He helped a dealer sell, so he sold to Roxas and his friends. Not only was he his dealer, but a close friend as well. He was indeed a very cool guy. Sometimes he'd chill with Roxas and his friends, but he also had his own crowd. Roxas is only a junior, Demyx is a Senior.

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed his number once he was close by. It rang a few times…

"_Yo."_

"Dem…can I come over?"

"_No, sorry. My roommates asleep. I can meet ya on the corner if you'd like. I was just about to leave."_

"Cool…I'll be there."

He closed his phone and slowly made my way since he was so close to where they were meeting. Once there, he could see Demyx skipping his way over. A cheery fella he was…or he guessed.

"Roxy!...How'd you make it home man?"

"I walked…with my bike"

"Dang! You walked! Why didn't you ask me for a ride?" he said as he shook him.

Roxas raised a brow.

"You were passed out on the floor from chugging a 4 Loko."

"Oh right…forgot…about that," he said as he rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"Well anywho," he continued talking. "Pack it!"

One Session Later…

"Dude…..McDonalds!"

"I'm not eating there again," Roxas said. "You how hard it is to shit 7 McDoubles!"

"I puked everything out, so no," Demyx smiled.

"Why can't we eat at your joint?"

"Oh yeah…I forgot. Alright let's go."

Demyx and Roxas slowly made their way over to the burger joint where Demyx worked at. He worked here every day after school til' ten at night. He had the weekends off. He always smelled like fried food and clean linen.

"Okay so I've known you for one whole year and you've only mentioned your roommate like four times. Does he even exist?"

"Yeah man, you calling me a liar?" Demyx playfully glared.

"No no, I'm just curious you know. I've never seen him."

"You're gonna grow a pussy when you see him."

Roxas flipped him off as he went to go lock his bike. He walked in as Demyx held the door open. The restaurant smelled like coffee and pancakes at the moment. Roxas' stomach begged for a juicy, greasy, cheese dripping breakfast hamburger. They made the best ones.

"Hello Demyx," a waitress with short brown hair greeted him.

"Morning Yuna."

Roxas and Demyx made their way to a table and sat down. Soft Jazz music echoed throughout the diner as customers ate in silence. You didn't see a lot of kids hanging around here; mostly college students or old geezers. Roxas liked it here.

"Man am I starving," Demyx said as he sat down infront of Roxas.

Roxas just nodded with a dopey smile. Yuna came by and filled their cups with coffee. Demyx, however, disagreed with the taste, pushed the cup away, and ordered chocolate milk. Roxas loved coffee. Just with cream. No sugar.

They both ordered what they wanted and then just sat in silence. Demyx played around with his phone for a bit, while Roxas just stared out the window wondering how he was gonna deal with Cloud and his mom later. He unconsciously groaned.

"Now what?"

Roxas turned to look at Demyx. "Huh?"

"Why are you whining?" he asked without looking up at him from his phone.

"Oh…I'm kind of in trouble," he sighed.

Demyx shook his head. "Again? Jeez…move out already."

"I'm only 17, stupid."

"That didn't stop me," he said after taking a sip of his chocolate milk.

Roxas just stared at the table as Yuna came by and set their plates down.

"Anything else I can get you guys?"

"We're good, thanks," Demyx smiled.

Roxas looked up at Demyx and watched him for a sec. He chewed his food quietly, swallowed, and took another bite. He would clean his mouth after every bite. His blonde locks drooped a bit over his face as he ate with his head hung.

"I can't do that.." Roxas said after taking a sip from his coffee.

"Why not? You're obviously unhappy at home."

"I got nowhere to go. Plus I get free food, a bed, and a roof over my head."

"Yer a pussy," Demyx said with his mouth full.

Roxas rolled his eyes.

"C'mon man, just admit you're a fag. You don't gotta hide it from me."

"Fuck you."

Demyx winked at him as he took another bite from his burger.

"Oh man….this tastes awesome," he moaned.

He was almost done with his burger….Roxas had only gone through two bites. He couldn't stop thinking about what Cloud was gonna do and/or tell him. Last time, which was about two weeks ago, Cloud just lost it. He backhand slapped him and was about to punch him but his mom stopped him. Cloud has pretty strong hands and ended up bruising his cheek, that or Roxas is just a pussy like Demyx said and he bruises easily.

"Fuck!" Roxas said out loud.

Half the restaurant turned to look in their direction. Demyx raised a brow as he watched Roxas shake his head that was buried in his hands. He was about to say something when his phone vibrated. He placed his hamburger down and held a finger up to Roxas, as if he was actually looking at him, as he reached for his phone from his pocket. It was a text from Axel.

_Where r u_

_The joint, _he replied.

"You were saying?" he smiled, then frowned.

Roxas wasn't sitting in front of him anymore. He had left a 5 on the table and hadn't finished his food. He looked around as he slowly switched his more than half empty with Roxas' more than half full plate. He grinned as he took a big bite and happily munched away.

* * *

Roxas had been too frustrated to untie his bike and decided on leaving it there 'til later. Back at the joint he had realized that he had forgotten his cigarettes, lighter, & piece on his nightstand. He was still hungry but was too pissed off at himself for forgetting that.

He sighed as he reached for his phone to check the time. He still had a good 20 minutes to kill so he decided to take his time walking to school. In the meantime he tried thinking of a solution for all this. First: Why was he late last night? He lost track of time. Second: Why is there a piece with a bowl that's half finished in his room? It's not his, piece of cake. Third: Why are there cigarettes in his room? Not his either. Fourth: Why did he smell like beer last night? Who knows!

"Oh my god!" he groaned and kicked a rock.

This was horrible. He was in some deep shit as of now. Demyx was right. If he wouldn't be living at home he'd be totally at ease right now. He felt like an asshole leaving though.

He made it on school grounds in less than ten minutes and the first thing he spotted was his idiot cousin. He was talking to his butt buddy Riku by the stairs when he was spotted by him. His name was Sora.

"Roxas! Roxas!"

He didn't run over, he skipped his way over towards Roxas when he spotted him.

Roxas stopped and began heading in a different direction.

"Wait! Roxas, wait up!"

He managed to get in his way and stop him.

"What do you want?" hesaid in a very annoyed tone.

"You gotta tell me what happened," he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You know…last night. Whatcha do this time? Your mom's been calling my mom non-stop since like two in the morning."

"Fuuuuuck," Roxas groaned.

"Yup. What are you gonna do? Mom's worried, says you need help, not punishment. She told me to ask if you wanted to sleep over 'til your ma and Cloud chill out."

"Dude fuck your mom. Every time I come over she tries shoving religion down my throat."

"Shh! How dare you embarrass me like that Roxas?" Sora whispered angrily.

Roxas rolled his eyes and pushed him out of his way. He hadn't even taken one step when-SLAP- right on the back of the head. Roxas stumbled forward holding onto his head. He looked up to see Demyx riding his bike towards the parking lot.

"Hey you forgot your bike over at th…." His voice just faded away as he kept going.

"Haha, is this yours?" Sora laughed.

Roxas turned to see what he had picked up. It was his bike lock, torn in half.

Demyx was a bit of an asshole sometimes, kind hearted, but an asshole.

Roxas rubbed his temples and cursed like a bitch whose weave just flew away. How he wished he just didn't exist right now. Life just felt so so unfortunate. And now he had five minutes to do whatever homework was due.


	3. Chapter 3

'Holy shit, this is a lot of fucking smoke,' Axel thought to himself, chuckling a bit before taking another long hit from the fatty he was currently enjoying. It had taken him some time, but he had done it. He had rolled the perfect blunt. A huge cloud goes to join the rest of the smoke, accumulating on the ceiling and Axel smiles before going in for the next hit.

"AHHH!" Demyx's loud scream from somewhere in the apartment is like a slap to the face and Axel chokes, smoke coming from everywhere and burning his throat like he'd just swallowed fire. His eyes tear up as he coughs, each louder than the next. Each more violent and hurting his chest.

"Oh my god oh my god oh my go—ew!" Demyx yells.

Axel placed a hand over his chest as his coughing calmed down. He glared at Demyx, who was the cause of his coughing fit, as he bolts into his room.

"Axel, Axel," he whispers for some reason. "There's a bird in the kitchen. It's brown, ugly a-and it can fly."

_Oh geez.._

Axel sighs and rolls his eyes as he wonders how a bird got into the kitchen.

"Well...fuck, throw it out."

Next thing Axel knows, he's being dragged out of his room towards the kitchen. Demyx hides behind him and peeks over his shoulder.

"You do it." He whispers.

Axel rolls his eyes for the second time and looks around. There's….nothing in there. He takes another hit from his fatty.

"I don't see anything."

"It was over there!" Demyx whispers loudly, pointing under the stove.

Axel lazily makes his way over to the stove. He kicks it to see if anything is really there. He stares at the floor waiting for something to pop out. He turns and glares at Demyx, who's nervously biting his nail.

"There's nothing und—

"Ahhh!"

Axel quickly ducks before Demyx's flying shoe smacks his face. The shoe lands in the sink and the bird flies towards the table. Axel dove towards the bird, but it flies over in Demyx's direction into the living room.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH! GET IT AWAY!"

Never had he heard Demyx scream like a little girl…

Axel runs into the living room, making sure his fat B doesn't go out or hit anything. He see's Demyx hiding behind the curtain and no sign of the fucking bird.

"Where is it?"

Demyx glances over at the couch; his eyes wide. Axel looks around and spots a shoe box under the coffee table. He places his blunt in between his lips and empty's the box's contents onto the table then get's on his knees. He looks under the couch and spots the bird. It just sat there, or stood there.

"Kick that side."

"You kick it."

Axel gives him a quick glare.

"Jeez ok."

Axel raises the box slightly over his head, waiting for the dumbass to kick the couch. Demyx hesitates but kicks the couch. The bird flies out and Axel quickly traps it with the box, successfully catching it. He sighs and sits on the floor. He glances over at Demyx as he slowly comes out from behind the curtain.

"You scream like a bitch."

"Well…" He sits on the couch. "Fuck you."

He inhales the warm smoke and retrieves the blunt from his lips with his middle and index finger. He sighs and lets his head fall back.

"We should kill it."

Axel raises a thin brow and looks over at him.

"I'm not killing a bird."

/

"You're not escaping this time until you tell me where the fuck you were last night Roxas?"

There was this big, fat, pulsing vein sticking out of her forehead. Roxas stared at it as his mom, who was standing in his doorway, yelled her ass off. She wore her robe from that morning and had her gold locks in a messy bun.

Roxas grabbed onto his head, trying to pull it off. She hadn't stopped yelling since he set foot into the house. Cloud was downstairs, hadn't said a word to him. This woman was gonna drive him insane.

"I uh…lost track of time."

She stomped over to her room and returned with a trash bin. She dropped it in front of him.

"What the fuck is that?"

He almost felt like crying at the sight of his piece and pack cigarettes inside his mom's trash. Under them was a bunch of snotty tissues, balls of hair, and a crap ton of dust and dirt.

"It's not mine."

He couldn't believe he hadn't been able to come up with better excuse.

"Fucking unbelievable…" she said as she left the room.

He couldn't be here. He needed to get away for a few days or weeks. Things were just too ugly. This was probably the third time this has happened. He comes home drunk, his mom suspects, she questions him, his dad tries to beat the crap out of him, he says he sorry and everything's fine. Not this time though. His mom wasn't giving him a chance to apologize, and Cloud just stopped caring. The vibes in the house were uneasy. Dropping a pencil could set everyone off.

He stood and peeked out of his doorway. His parents were somewhere downstairs in the kitchen, he could hear them. He turned and walked over to his closet. He pulled out an old bag and began stuffing it with clothes, granola bars, deodorant, and whatever else he might need.

Once done, he grabbed his backpack as well and then took one last glance downstairs. They were both still in the kitchen. He was nervous about doing this but felt like it should be done. He turned back to his room and walked over to his window. He patted his pockets making sure he had everything. He reached for the window and pushed it open. Just as he grabbed both sides and was about to jump out…

"If you leave, don't bother coming back."

Chills went down his spine. It wasn't what Cloud had said that gave him chills, but the way he had said it. So quiet…and scary.

Roxas being Roxas didn't think twice, and was now knocking at Demyx's door.

"I'm coming! Shut up! HOLD ON!"

A crap ton of shuffling and movement could be heard on the other side. Roxas was then greeted by a stoney baloney Demyx.

"Heeeeyyy….I know you," Demyx winked.

Roxas rolled his eyes.

"I need a place to stay…for a couple of days….maybe weeks."

Demyx's grin faded and he shut the door.

"Demyx!"

He couldn't believe this asshole. He had dragged his ass all the way over here only to be rejected. PLUS, he had to walk since Demyx never returned his bike.

"I'm just kidding!" Demyx threw open the door giggling. "THAT…..was funny."

Roxas frowned as he walked into his apartment closing the door behind him.

"Oh man, what would you do without me?"

"Smoke an extra joint."

"Oh really?" Demyx raised an eyebrow.

Roxas let his things fall in a corner and then let himself melt on the couch.

"Well someone looks miserable. How'd the intervention go?"

Roxas made a whining noise in response. Demyx returned from the kitchen with a beer and a packed bowl.

"Here you go sweetie, smoke up."

Roxas talked. Demyx pretended to listened as he hit it from several different bongs, every now and then nodding. A couple of bowls later, and around 7 beers each, Roxas and Demyx both laid on the couch, comfortably dumb.

"Your family sucks."

"You suck….my dick," Roxas grumbled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…..none of that nasty street shit in here you got me?" Demyx slapped his hand.

"Ow…"

"You should just leave your house man. Be on your own. You'll be fine trust me."

Roxas blinked and turned to look at Demyx.

"You haven't been listening to me have you?"

Demyx smiled and shook his head as he took a hit.

Roxas sighed. He didn't care. At least he had pretended to listen; he should've just stayed quiet though.

"I can't go back."

"That's great! Don't go back."

Demyx just wasn't getting it. His life was completely different from his so he would never get it. Roxas' family however did care for him and gave him chances to make up for his mistakes. And he had managed to screw it up.

"Is your roommate gonna be cool with me staying here?" Roxas asked as he popped open another beer.

"Yeah…just clean up after yourself and shit."

Roxas looked around. There were cereal bowls, cups, random papers, trash, just scattered everywhere.

"You know like…don't add to it," Demyx smiled sheepishly.

"Where is he by the way?"

Right as he had asked, the front door opened and in walked a tall, red headed freak, followed by another one with silver hair. The red headed one was on the phone. He didn't bother saying hi to anyone as he made his way to the kitchen to finish his conversation.

"Greetings general," Demyx saluted the silver headed one.

He walked over and gave him a push, making him fall off the couch.

"This is Roxas, Roxas this is Riku, he can be a pile of shit."

Roxas gave a weak smile and waved, he felt like a drunk idiot, in return Riku gave a handsome one.

"Don't you guys have school tomorrow?"

At that Demyx quickly stood from the floor and faced Riku.

"Don't you dare come in here and start being a mom!"

Riku paid no attention to him as he reached past him for the bowl.

Roxas was totally stoned. He stared at Demyx as he continued his bickering at Riku, and Riku continued ignoring him. His eyes then began roaming the rest of the room. The coffee table had several different types of bongs and pieces, a stack of magazines, and a black laptop with an ashtray on top of it. There were posters around the room, a guitar sitting in the corner, and a normal looking television. As he continued scanning the room, his eyes then landed on a pair of eyes. Green ones. They belonged to that redhead guy. He was leaning against the counter, holding a can of beer. He waved at Roxas with two fingers. Roxas gave a quick smile and then looked away.

He realized he had zoned out after looking away. He looked next to him and Demyx and Riku were both gone. Instead Axel was now sitting at the other end of the couch, rolling a joint and watching the news.

"So…how'd you and Demyx meet?" Axel asked, making eye contact.

Roxas' eyes felt like cotton, dryer and dryer with every blink.

"We had a class together about a year ago…" he responed.

Axel nodded and turned back to the TV. "Right on."

He watched him as he licked the joint paper, sealing it and creating a perfectly tight joint.

He looked out at the balcony and saw Riku smoking a cigarette, ignoring Demyx as he did jumping jacks.

"Here."

Roxas jumped, startled by Axel's voice.

He was holding out his lit joint. Roxas stared at for a second, a bit confused. He looked at it then back at Axel. When he looked at him he realized there were tattoos under his eyes. He lips barely parted in awe. He'd never really seen someone get a face tattoo and actually make it look good.

"It's weed," Axel chuckled.

"Oh…right."

He felt oddly stupid next to this guy. He didn't like it.

He grabbed the joint with his index and thumb and took a nice long drag. He handed it back to Axel as he held in the hit for a bit.

"Back when I first started smoking," Axel began. "Me and a couple of friends would play this game where we'd take a hit and you had to hold it in until the piece or blunt came back around to you."

He watched the redhead as he took another hit.

"Those were the good days," he smiled.

Roxas didn't say anything, only gave a weak smile. He was too drunk and high for his own good. He'd be done for the night if he were to lie down. He felt a bit sad for what he had done to his parents, and for that he felt embarrassed. Embarrassed to be around these older guys with weird hair, and even embarrassed to be around Demyx. He didn't want to be around anyone, but this place seemed to be the only escape.

"You don't talk much," someone spoke.

It wasn't Axel this time, but Riku.

"He's just…high," Demyx said as he closed the sliding door, panting from all those jumping jacks.

"Hey dem, how 'bout some more cid?" Riku laughed.

Demyx flipped him off as he took a swig from his beer.

They kept talking and laughing; the redhead every now and then commenting on whatever they'd be talking about, but the guy didn't say much. A fat blunt was rolled and Roxas would take a hit every time it was his turn. A couple more beers were handed out, few more joints, and Roxas felt the same. He wasn't usually a downer, so he became frustrated with himself. He could barely keep his eyes open anymore when he realized he was being spoken to.

"Demyx your friend doesn't look too hot."

That attractive voice was the last thing Roxas heard before the room started to spin…and he was out.

"Yay! Date Rape," Demyx yelled.

"You drugged him?" Axel asked as he looked down at the passed out blondie, whose head wasn't very far from his lap.

"Nah but it'd be nice."

/

This wasn't very good. I remembered just the other day that I still have stories posted. So I figured what the fuck, I'll post something.

I'll try harder next time

oh and Cloud's no longer his brother but his dad instead.

i changed that already.

kthxbye

._.


End file.
